Hydrosis
December 21st, 1985, 7:39 AM On a white snowy morning, 300 million Americans woke up to a warning on their TV screen - a warning of an impending nuclear strike, and a retaliation strike against the Soviet Union. Short-lived panic erupted throughout the entire US, and then, they hit. Like gods smashing the ground, like upside-down invisible volcanoes erupting, destroying the Earth, they hit. And when they did, 50 million people were vaporized instantly, while a further 249 million died in the fall-out that followed. Only around 1-2 million actually survived both, and that was only due to luck, and the fact they had been stored in nuclear shelters. Unfortunately, the conditions of the shelters were terrible. They weren't exactly comfortable, and after years and years of resisting fall-out, some radioactivity leaked, mutating some of the survivors. The survivors would have to wait until 2028 for the fall-out to drop down to safe levels again, as not as many warheads had been launched as thought in the initial exchange. June 19th, 1988 - Journal Entry - Author: Prof. Ken Smith "Journal entry no 5. We've calculated that we'll have to stay down here, in the Simpson brand bunkers, until at least 2028. Not exactly convenient, but not really something that can be helped. Further study needed on subject, however, as this is only a estimation. Thank you - Dr. Ken Smith. December 21st, 1995 - Diary Entry - Author: Unknown "It's exactly been ten years since those damn explosions, and I still remember them vividly. I'd gotten out of bed and made a cup of coffee, then I walked into my living room, and saw that message. I woke up my family, and got us all into this damn vault. Most of the young ones can't remember a time before the vault, and most of the old ones are dying quickly due to some kind of disease, or something like that. Yeah, apparently its contagious and can be spread easily. Bullshit. All lies. Anyway, I didn't and still don't like this shit place. I can't believe I'm gonna spend another 30 years of my life here. I don't even know why I'm writing this fucking diary." February 8th, 1996, 6:51 PM - Voicemail Recording - Caller: Dr. Kevin Spencer "Hey, it's me, Kevin. That disease has spread. You know, the Hydrosis? Yeah... uh... well, we need you down here ASAP. Thanks." February 8th, 1996, 7:12 PM - Voicemail Recording - Caller: Dr. Kevin Spencer "Matt, really, we need you. That fucking disease is everywhere, and we're trying to contain-* Dr. Spencer is interrupted by what sounds like banging* uhh... yeah, trying to contain it, so... please help. Thanks." February 8th, 1996, 7:26 PM - Voicemail Recording - Caller: Dr. Kevin Spencer "It's me, Kevin. Calling you for the third time. Mason just died. It was hydrosis, of course. 'Cause you're not here, you dipshit! Get your ass down here now, get your-" March 19th, 2007, 8:03 PM - Phone Conversation - Caller: Unknown - Receiver: Dr. Caroline Williams "Yeah... *laughs* that was, uh... yeah, I remember. It was, uh... when was it? Oh yeah. What about it? I was just - oh dear. What? Hydrosis... where? Oh God... Yeah, I'll tell em. Bye." August 3rd, 1998 - Journal Entry - Author: Dr. John Stevenson "Progress Journal No. 17. Well, I think we can finally put that whole 'Hydrosis' infection behind us. Both bunkers have been found to be virus-free. All contaminated or potentially unsafe water is long gone and there is little risk of a future outbreak. Good stuff. Great job, guys. - Dr. John Stevenson." December 31st, 1999, 3:04 PM - Phone Conversation - Caller: Unknown - Receiver: Unknown "(Part of the recording was not found)-party... yeah, at six... be careful, 'cause... uhh... people are, like, saying there's this guy who... who like, has some of the water, of this virus thing... I don't know... I'm not psychic... oh, uhh (odd static noise) yeah... I don't know. Again, really. I don't, like, it's just a rumor. It's probably not-" (audio cuts). January 21st, 2000 - Journal Entry - Dr. Evan Brown "ENTRY NO. 8. Contaminated water found in bunker. Send disease team, please. Looks like it's back. - Dr. Evan Brown." December 24th, 2014 - Phone Call - Caller: Dr. Robert McSmith - Receiver: Citizen No. 1549 "Hi, hi. I was... yeah, I was just looking for Jonathan? Is he... oh, hello, Mr. McDonald, It's me, Dr. McSmith. I was just checking in... is your medication working...? "... What does that mean? Hold on, hold on... You... think octopuses are annoying? *laughs* I wish I knew more of that language... Anyway, uhh... I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, and all... Bye." July 30th, 2000 - Journal Entry - Dr. Evan Brown "ENTRY NO. 11. OK, we finally got a look at the effects and symptoms of the 'Hydrosis' virus that was released by some dumbass at a party five months ago. Apparently, the early symptoms are: headaches, sweating and nausea. Then, the virus seems to have some form of control over the body, as an infected individual will soon have a compulsion to drink water. Lots and lots of water. Then, the peculiar things start. For example, the infected individual will begin to lose the ability to speak. But not permanently. After a couple of days, they will begin to speak an odd language. The language has not been identified as any known language, although it seems to borrow heavily from Iberian languages, such as Spanish and Portuguese, but more research is needed. Thank you. - Dr. Evan Brown." March 2nd, 2000 - Journal Entry - Dr. Hubert King "ENTRY NO. 3. Another infection of that damn virus, as water was found at that idiotic party a couple of months ago, that was contaminated with VIRUS - 013 or 'Hydrosis'. The disease team has quarantined and isolated anyone who came in contact or ingested any of this contaminated water. Really though, it feels as though we'll be haunted by this thing for as long as we stay in the vaults. - Dr. Hubert King." October 30th, 2024 - Voicemail Recording - Caller: Dr. Miles Robinson "(Gunshots are heard, and an odd voice shouting various words, although all of them are unintelligible. The voice sounds male.) Hey... *cough* I... need help, I need help... Jordan. I need help... They're coming... the Hydros... Those fuckers got my arm. (more gunshots) Back, you infected fuckers! Get the fuck back! Ugh... (heavy, dry coughing) I... I haven't had... had water... I can't (clears throat) can't drink... uhm... (heavy coughing) they're... ugh. (loud banging noise, presumably device used to make call falling)." August 1st, 2000 - Journal Entry - Dr. Evan Brown "ENTRY NO. 13. We've uncovered something odd about the virus. It seems to cause those infected to attack others, to bite and rip and to consume, a bit like a "zombie", if you will. However, unlike these "zombies", it appears to only wish to drink. To drink the fluids of those around it. To drink, to consume. More research is still needed, however. - Dr. Evan Brown." September 16th, 2028 - Day Of Bunker Exit - Diary Entry - Author: Unknown "So, today is the big day. The day we leave. The day humanity finally stops living underground and takes his rightful place as dominant species on God's earth. One thing to note though, is that everyone here seems really thirsty. Like really thirsty. But, so am I. Hell, I'm drinking some water as I write this. Well, I just looked up the clock and I gotta go. This will be my final entry inside the bunkers. See you on the outside. Oh, wait. Almost forgot my bottle of water." Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal